I've Had It!
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: Noodle is sick and tired of Russel and Murdoc beating up 2D! She decides it's time to take the punch instead.


I've Had It!

Also Noodle we're pretending Noodle is legal for 2D. As in she is 18 and 2D is 28. The law is gay anyways. Besides in about 2 years she could be legal for him. I suck at Gorillaz fics though, considering I usually write Kingdom Hearts fics.

Noodle heard screaming from 2D and she heard Murdoc and Russel yelling at him. Murdoc had punched 2D hard. Russel was just screaming at him. She was sick of it. She loves 2D and he is her best friend so why was she sitting in her room letting him get beat up. She got up and looked into the living room and saw 2D backing away with a bruise on his face. Murdoc had a fist and Russel moved towards him with fists too. 2D backed up toward the wall and he was trapped. He closed his eyes and was ready to take the blow. Murdoc took his head and slammed it against the wall.

"You're such an idiot!" Russel screamed.

"Do you know how much that jeep cost?"

"I-I'm sorry! I-It's not my fault!"

"Bull shit!" Russel yelled. He punched 2D in the face.

Noodle had tears go down her green eyes. Murdoc punched 2D in the stomach. Noodle was fed up now. She ran right before Murdoc was gonna punch him again and ran right in front his stomach so she ended up takeing the blow to the stomach.

Russel, 2D, and Murdoc gasped. Noodle got right back up. Her teeth were clenched.

"What the hell man!" 2D yelled. "You just punched her!"

"I'm gonna punch you next!"

"Knock it off!"

2D starred at her.

"I'm so sick of you beating up 2D! What did he do?"

"He crashed the jeep!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go and beat him up. He messes things up sometimes and he isn't very smart."

"Hey!" 2D said.

"I've had it with you guys beating him up. I'm always sitting in my room listening to you guys beat him up. I can hear him scream and I can hear you guys get mad. Just leave him alone! I've had it! Just stop it! I've had it and I-I love him!"

Noodle then ran back to her room and they all starred at her. She was crying. Murdoc was about to punch 2D again and 2D tried to block but Russel pulled Murdoc back.

"Let it go!"

"He crashed the jeep! That thing costs more than a space shuttle!"

"We can get a new one!"

Murdoc and Russel walked away. 2D stood there staring at the way towards Noodle's room. He walked towards her room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" She sobbed.

"It's me!"

"Oh, okay. You can come in I guess."

2D opened the door and walked in. He sat next to her on the bed. She continued to sob.

"Hey Noodle, you didn't have to take that punch. I could've handled it."

"Why do they always beat you up. If Russel or Murdoc do something wrong they don't beat each other up. Why do they do that to you?"

"I have no idea. Maybe because I'm dumb and well I dunno."

"You're not dumb 2D. You just have 2 dents in your head."

2D laughed.

"And that was all Murdoc's fault!"

2D frowned and patted Noodle's back.

"I'm okay."

"They are supposed to be your friend. Friends don't do that to each other do they?"

"Nope, but that's just Murdoc and Russel. Although Russel did tell me a reason why they beat me up."

"Why?"

"Their jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"They are upset because me and you are best friends and you look up to Murdoc and Russel as brothers I guess. Russel said you said that."

"I did. It's the truth. That gives them no right to beat you up."

"Well I can't stop it. But thanks for sticking up for me."

"I'll do it anytime they try to beat you up!"

2D smiled.

"it's okay. I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah. Sure you can. You don't fight back you let them beat you up."

Noodle was right.

"To tell you the truth I don't want to fight back because they will do worse."

Noodle looked up at the bruise on 2D's face.

"I don't want to see you get hurt anymore."

"Noodle is that true?"

"What?"

"You love me?"

Noodle sighed and didn't speak.

"In what way?"

"As in a boyfriend, but I know you don't feel the same."

2D smiled and laughed a little. He hugged Noodle.

"Maybe I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you did because you were older and I'm younger."

"That shouldn't matter."

"I know but I dunno."

"Well you love me and I love you so do you wanna go out?"

"Um…yes!" Noodle leaped on him and hugged him. 2D laughed.

"I'm gonna tell Russel and Murdoc to stop hitting you or I'm gonna hit them!"

"Wait so If I didn't love you, you wouldn't say that to them anyway?"

"Yes I would, but now I'm just really happy."

2D and Noodle hugged and smiled.

Next Week.

"Dullard you idiot!" Murdoc yelled.

"It's not my fault!"

"What did you do to my Winniebeigo!"

"Uh…me and…uhhh…Noodle came and we hung out for a while."

"You did not."

"I-I did."

"Now there's sperm all over my Winniebeigo!"

"I'm sorry, but my room was crowded and Noodle's room was being redone!"

"So you couldn't wait?"

"Uhh…"

"That's it!"

Murdoc was about to punch 2D but Noodle heard Murdoc yelling and came down to see if everything was okay.

"HIYA!"

Murodc was on the ground and 2D was okay.

"Don't do that to 2D! I told you I would come back and hit you!"

"Thanks Noodle."

"No problem 2D!"

They kissed and Murdoc was a little ticked off.

The End


End file.
